We'll Find Eachother
by HelloMyNameIsUnicorn
Summary: When Maddy And Rhydian return from Canada, 2 years later, they find that Stonybridge has changed. But when Maddy finds she has a cub on the way, it might bring everyone together, or tear everyone apart.
1. The Return

"Rhydian! Wait up!" Maddy Smith yelled, chasing after her fiance. They spent 3 years in Alaska and were about to return to their home town, Stonybridge. The two both stopped, panting. "I would have beaten you." Maddy said. " I would like to see you try!" Rhydian smirked and ran his fingers through his hair. "It seems like it was just yesterday when I ran away into the wild." Maddy said. "I told you I would find you." Rhydian said. " And so you did!" Maddy pulled Rhydian in for a tender kiss as they joined hands and walked into Stonybridge city limits.

They were so exited to see their best friends, Shannon and Tom. When Maddy and Rhydian approached downtown Stonybridge, they saw the Kafe and decided to grab a bite. They walked in and remembered the cascade of pink that still lingered in the resturant. "Well, well, look who it is! Its the two love birds!" Kay said. Shannon and Tom were there too. "Maddy! Rhydian!" Shannon exclaimed, almost jumping out of her seat. Tom jumped up with a wide grin and pulled them both into a tight hug. "We missed you!" Shannon said. "So did we!" said Rhydian, him and Maddy both smiling. Maddy saw a glimmer on Shannon's hand and a silver ring on Tom's. Maddy grabbed Shannon's hand and couldn't help but smile. "You're married?! Shan!" Shannon smiled brightly and nodded. " Oh my god, Shan!" " Hate to break this up, but, Madds, where are we going to live?" "Oh, we kept Maddy's old house tidy for you so you guys could live there!" said Tom.

"Thank you guys so much!" Maddy exclaimed. The four all went to Maddy and Rhydian's house and watched movies and ate popcorn.

A/N: Thank you for reading the first chapter of this fanfic! It would mean a lot to me if you shared this story and favorite it. I'll see you guys later!

-Unicorn 3


	2. Job Interview

Rhydian's POV

It was a beautiful Sunday morning. The birds were chirping, the cool Spring breeze swaying the oak tree branches. I was making breakfast for me and Maddy. As soon as I got open the package of sausage, Maddy came sprinting down the stairs.

"Give me some! Give me some!" she begged

"Raw?" I said, "You're like a wild animal!

"Maybe I am." Maddy said, giving me a peck. God, I love her. She is my moon and stars. Everything I live for, everything that I would die for. She is the gravity that holds me to the earth.

As I came from my trance, I realized Madds had a tight red dress on and her hair done. She looked so sexy it drove me crazy.

"You look nice." I said, smirking

"Yeah, I have a job interview." she said

"For what?"

"Well, you know that Liberal Arts degree I got? There is actually a job using that profession."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. I thought the Liberal Arts degree was useless. Maddy read my expression and said, "I know, I was surprised too." she checked her watch, downed her coffee, and grabbed a piece of sausage. "I gotta go or I'll be late. I love you." she pecked me on the cheek. "Love you too." I watched her car pull out of the lot.


	3. The Encounter

Maddy's POV

I pulled into the parking lot of the business building in my jet-black Volvo. I was so nervous, my stomach kept tying itself in knots and then untying, but that didn't feel like a nervous tick…

I pulled myself together and took a deep breath and walked into the building. The lady told me to meet her on the 5th floor section 3 A. I pushed the button for the elevator and heard the familiar 'ding'. When the doors opened, they unveiled someone I thought I would never see in this building or, well, in any tame, domesticated, professional building… Jana. Her blazing red hair as vibrant as ever. She looked up at me and started to embrace me in a strong, wolf like welcome hug. I was surprised yet, I was still glad to see her.

"I'm so glad to see you, Maddy! I thought I never would again!" Jana exclaimed. I smiled in delight. Jana looked down at my hand.

"Is that an engagement ring?" I nodded "Oh my God, Madds! I am so happy for you and Rhydian!"

All through the elevator ride Jana and I caught up on the important stuff. Turns out, she married Jimmy and has two kids. He knows our secret.

"Oh, at first he was scared shitless, and even more so when he saw me shift for the first time." Jana said, I chuckled "But soon he got over it and now my two kids are showing signs of being Woolfbloods.

The elevator dinged and I said goodbye to Jana. We also exchanged numbers. I walked into section 3 A and knocked on the door

"Come in."


	4. A Job For Maddy

I walked in the door, hoping this goes well.

"Hello, you're Maddy Smith, correct?"

"Yes. I am applying for the archeology job." I replied

"Awesome! Well my name is Lindsay. I will be conducting the interview."

After that, she asked me all the interview questions and it went great! I don't know why I was so nervous in the first place. I answered all the questions with factual, well thought out answers.

"Well Maddy, I think you will make a fine addition to this establishment. Expect a call in the next 1 to 3 days." Lindsay said with a smile.

"Thank you for your time." I said. And I walked out of the office building, beaming. I couldn't wait to tell Rhydian.

A/N Sorry for the short chapter, but there is another one coming right after. My schedule right now is two chapters a day, but idk how that might change in the future. Anyways, lots of love,

Unicorn 3


	5. Love And Lust

Rhydian's POV

When Maddy came through the door, she was so happy she "could howl at the moon". I was happy that she was happy.

"I'm guessing the interview went well." I said

"Yes, it did! I am almost guaranteed to get the job!" she jumped up and down in excitement.

"Why do you gotta be so cute?" I said with a grin

"Why do you gotta be so sexy?" Maddy said as she pulled me in for a passionate kiss. Soon, the kiss turned in to something more and eventually we migrated to the couch. First, she ripped of my shirt, then my pants, running her hand down my chest. As I tore her clothes from her body, Maddy's chocolate brown eyes turned a pale yellow in excitement and lust. When I tried to get up to get the condoms, Maddy just pinned me back down and made me feel a feeling that, even now, I can't get over. So, I neverminded the condoms and fell into the influence of the moment.


	6. Pregnant

3 weeks later

Maddy's POV

It was the day of the full moon and I had to start preparing for that, but I had this searing pain in my abdomen. It was like something was clawing at my insides. When I got up to take some pain meds, I was shot with horrible dizziness. I then bolted to the toilet and got violently sick. Rhydian awoke and came to hold my hair back.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he said as he put the back of his hand on my forehead to see if I had a temperature.

"I don't know. It might be because of the full moon, but I have never had this symptom before." I said

"I'll call your mum, see if she knows anything." Rhydian said while flushing the toilet, "In the meantime, go lay down, Madds." He kissed me on the head.

Uggh, I felt awful. Why was this happening? Wolfbloods hardly ever get this sick. Then I counted the days it has been since I had had my period. It has been 1 month. I should have had it a week ago.

"Rhydian," I said shakily. "I think I am pregnant.

He came up and embraced me and rocked me until I stopped crying. I had told him before I didn't want to have a baby until I was married, and now it is all falling apart. But it could be worse, so much worse. I could be a teen, with no idea who is the father, living on the streets. All I wanted to do in that moment was to hold Rhydian, the father of my child, my fiancé, my love.


	7. The Ups and Downs

Rhydian's POV

The first 4 months of Maddy's pregnancy hasn't been easy for the both of us. She is constantly sick, and she is always hungry. But when she eats, she just throws it back up again. She is in agony and I am in agony because there is nothing I can do about this. After her third time throwing up today, I can't help but to say sorry. When I say this, she replies shakily, "It's not your fault, or anyone's fault. This is just the side effect of a beautiful thing growing inside me. We created a life, and that is one of the most honorable things to do." Maddy looks down at her stomach, rubbing it. I walk over and hug her and kiss her head. I put my hand on her slightly bulging stomach. My baby. My baby that will be beautiful. My baby that will be amazing

After a little while, Maddy goes to the couch to sleep. God, she must be exhausted. Carrying a not just a baby, a Wolfblood baby.


End file.
